Three fates
by Linkandzelda1
Summary: One girl and her wolf three fates one boy and his wolf three fates can these 13 year olds save the world or will the world disappear forever never to be remebered
1. The beginning

Authors note

hello I just finished diamond of eternity great book but now I'm going to start my original series no copyright or anything completly made up so if you recognize something coincidence k btw this chapter is in three parts on the page

chapter 1 three fates one girl

once their was a girl wait isn't that how every story starts well not this time when I was younger I had to go on an adventure that determined the fate of the world I had to chose my three fates and the one I chose would decide if the world would survive I didn't chose one I chose them all my fates led me to the past the present and... The future

_**the legend**_ once their was a girl who was young and had a companion at a young age but this only happens to chosen heros every hero has three fates to chose the one wrong one will let the evil get closer to destroying the world

fate of the past

I had a decision a decision I didn't know would change the world I was form a country where people had to chose their fate by choosing between the two paths the gods gave us and one of the paths that the God could chose for us would tell us the three fates for the world as I was rowing my canoe to my path my gods chose I found the path with three fates I was afraid that my path I chose would kill me but when it didn't I was startled and jumped up I then landed next to the near by island people think of as the island of the past and peace I then found a baby wolf it had blue eyes and was tame I looked deep into its eyes and felt a sense of peace this wolf this baby was to be my spirit my companion everyone got one eventually but I was only 11 when I received mine this was the age you receive your path but normaly you only recieve your destiny path but I got my spirit I don't know how but the sensation that went through my body was warm and made me want to protect the wolf our lands normal enemy I went home and my wolf followed as I arrived at my house I met my father and sister by the door my father eyed me and asked about my wolf I explained

wow he said well then you are the next hero oriel wait did you name your wolf you know your supposed to

of cource dad her name is lupita

what is the meaning of her name

little wolf

well that fits perfectly Oriel now you know the legend and our traditions it's time to chose you fate by going down you stream

I chose that I will go through them all but I will start with the middle one

that is not how it works

i want to expireience them all dad I can't stay with one I will explore them all with lupita that's finale

fine but when will you realize not everything you want will be yours Oriel

i already have mom told me before she passed to make the best of my life and explore my heart as best as I can for my destiny now let's go to the ceramony dad

wait you need to get dressed first

oh yay I almost forgot she said rolling her eyes

she came are out in a beautiful light blue dress that looked like the river and the sky as they meet this meant love on her island every part of the country had this mean something different such as destiny

Well let's go dad it's time for the ceremony of destiny and enlightenment

And coming of age don't forget that

how could I lila I smiled at my sister we headed to the ceramony happier than we had been since my mother died about a year ago

as I got their I met Amado he got up on the platform before me to chose his destiny he to had a spirit and it to was a wolf this one had green eyes he said its name was faolán which ment little wolf and his wolf was about the size of Oriel's

next was oriel as she got up she heard her wolf growl playfully and Amando's growl playfully back she introduced her self and her wolf she then walked towards her river of destiny as she got their she stood on her platform waiting and hoping

when they were to chose their path she waited patiently for her turn and when it came to be her turn she calmly said every path starting with the middle path everyone looked at her except Amando who had yet chosen

why do you chose every path

because when my mom died she said explore all your destinys that is my final request and I honor her request

Next Amando said I too chose every path for I don't know the right one till I have chosen an I chose my middle one as well he too had three paths which surprised Oriel


	2. Hints

Authors note

please r/r I know i suck at grammer but I to want reviews remeber it's an original series

Chapter 2 Oriel & Amando's adventure

Oriel entered her canoe and started her adventure down her path the beginning was nice and easy and then the river became rough and wild as though telling her danger was drawing closer

once she reached an area towards the end the river became steady again as if something was sneaking up on her and then a water fall was their she then quickly realized that their was another path she could try To get to she entered the calm area and saw Amando she then asked him if he saw a water fall on his path she then said it must be telling us we must save our people or our country will fall now let's get to the end when the reached the end they were at the island they knew as the island of the past and peace where they both apparently found their wolfs and each on either side of the beach at about the same time Oriel remembered how their work of growled at eachother at the ceramony they then decided what they had to do they had to find the seven keys to unlock the past and figure the puzzle of why they always landed at the island of the past

well then let's go Amando said and let's figure this puzzle out

wait Oriel said we need a weapon she headed back to her home and asked her dad if he had a sword

I might Oriel and if I do I'll teach you some moves

thanks but I'll go ask the guards if you don't mind

fine now let's go see If I have one he started rummaging through their stuff but he couldn't find one go ask your moms spirit where her sword is oh by the way all you have to do is tell your spirit animal to ask you mom and your mom will answer

thanks dad see you later she left to her mother's grave lupita ask mom where she placed her sword and send her my love lupita closed her eyes and a spirit appeared it looked like Oriels mom

oh hello my Little wolf my sword would happen to lay with me in this grave

may I borrow it

yes but you never need to return it

thank you mother the sword flew up from her moms grave and landed in her hands thank you I miss you mom

I love you my Lupita her mother's spirit faded and oriel saw nothing

Amando wasn't having as much luck as Oriel his father had died a while ago and when he had died he was part of the guards and had fallen in love with a woman who was beautiful but when she died he was saddened but he knew their love old never be all he knew about her was that she had a daughter who she always called her lupita his father had then died a month after the woman an said adventure awaits explore it as he headed to his fathers grave

he asked his wolf to ask his dad about his sword

his father had then appeared and said you have met her lupita

dad the sword

of course I had it buried with me

thank you father may I borrow it

yes but you needn't return it

thank you father he said as the sword flew up into his hands I must go

good bye my wise wolf

good bye my father everything disappeared and he saw Oriel In the same empty area

Amando what is happening asked Oriel

i don't know Amando answered

well I hope we can figure this out they then saw their wolfs and their wolf sorted to talk

hello Amando hello Oriel we are your wolfs Faolán and Lupita we will guide you on your quest and we will help you if you have any questions please ask us and we will answer you in this world now I will tell you a story lupita said then when mine ends Faolán will tell you his


	3. The big change

Authors note

I'll admit the wolfs I thought of because of Zelda and telling the princess but I mean we all knew we'd go their eventually right right ya r/r PLS PLZ PLEASE I'm so desperate I'll spell please lol by the way a big change happens to Oriels life

Oriel started to go to the island she and amando decided to meet hello do you have a sword she said to Amando

why yes you

why wouldn't i

i don't now why would you

good point let's go

where the heck are we going

I don't now let's just go to the temple of the past and get to the end so we can figure this out by going back to the past oriel said sarcastically

good idea

wait up Amando

why wait we need to get their and fast

don't you think we should warn our princess

ya you

it was true oriel sometimes thought herself to be the princess but it was only a fantasy no the real princess she blushed as she responded

Fine let's go warn the princess _**Sonya**_

as they arrived the princess turned around and said what is it Oriel for the princess and Oriel were very good friend when they were young Amando just looked around bewildered

you two know eachother

yes my mother had always been close to hers

Who was your mom

doesn't matter

anyways princess I want to introduce you to someone or two someone's Lupita Faolán the two wolfs came running

the princess's mouth opened your the chosen hero

yes this is Amando he is the other hero

have you heard of our legend about how our land was created the princess said

No I have not Amando answered but could you tell me it

a gaurd burst in another person has died

who asked the princess

Oriels father

Oriels heart stopped at this her whole world had just turned upside down my father she heard herself say

are you okay Oriel Sonya asked with sympathy in her voice if you want since we are so close you can be adopted by my family if needed

thank you princess I'd love that but my siblings-

they would get a home to of course

Lila with me yes Oriel

thank you but remeber I would have to go immediately to save your country

yes I know

the gaurd was just standing their watching what do we do my princess

set up a funeral we will have one month from now and Oriel will speak first

yes my princess

Sonya...

what is it?

thank you for everything

no need to thank me we are sisters now

princess we are going to the temple of the past to figure out what we have to do to save our country


	4. Crazy and ZELDA

Hi I'm back im sorry the update took so long I've been busy by the way I will not be updating my other stories as mich I'll update once a week :) the uh... Kids find out about sugar and killing things both are great o_O apparently and some Zelda things will come in so I have to put a disclaimer :(

disclaimer yah right a 13 year old owns Zelda Shame believing I do own it shame on you :D Another thing thank you the author of the bizarre saga please finish skyward sword and all my other favorited authors I realy didn't now what to put enough ranting

STORY TIME Oriel yelled

she's high on sugar don't mind her

they were on their way to the temple of the past when the wolfs stopped moving trying to stop the group from running into sugar for the first time

what's sugar Oriel asked

Crap I talked to you through the mind don't woorry about sugar it's not bad or good amando's wolf looked at lupita good going sis he rolled his eyes let's go to the temple now he started walking

when the group suddenly ran into a candy merchant hello kids want some candy

what's that Oriel asked I've never heard of candy

you havent

no well then take this bag of Creme puffs for free and eat them that's the magic of sugar

Shit both the wolfs thought this was going to suck all of a sudden Navi f om Elda flew in now you see my life with link and saria (cough read bizarre saga cough)

that was unexpected the wolfs thought to each other

Navi then flew to Oriel eat them she whispered and flew off

Crap dang you navi I fricken hate fairies

Link and saria ran in to the book have you seen navi

ya why

we were looking for her link and saria spotted the Creme puffs can we have one

**Link and Saria got Creme Puffs **

try them they are so good link said as he put one in his mouth

princess Zelda came running why didnt you listen to my long speach

no one cares about your stupid speach link and saria yelled

Okay that's enough crazy let's go she started to leave when Oriel and Amando put Creme puffs into their mouths

Noo the wolfs yelled suddenly Navi laughed by see you when this wears off apparently your authoress wante us in it by the way

authoress ya she's the one who wrote the story

the wolfs still looked confused story this is real life realy well then

I gotta go

Oriel and the others started towards the temple of the past when they saw a monster good thing they had swords Oriel tried to hit it but missed

crap why authoress Oriel tried again this time hitting it it then died and turned Into an item this item was a wolf necklace what's it do Amando asked

it lets you and your wolf speak to each other as well as turn into a wolf or animal of your choice but only for 10 minutes and I also got the boss sword

is their one for me

yah go get it

the wolfs were glad they could talk to their humans instead of the creepy read mind thinglink popped up wait a little while until it's gone trust me ah link screamed as dark link showed up

do it for the fans

no never

yes you will

um we're gonna go the others snuck out of their what had happened bombs they heard saria yell and then they heard the crash boom bang whatever from raven (ttg) okaaay...

bye readers link navi and saria said


End file.
